


Tough Love

by blackrock_soldier



Series: Ex gang member Sips/Nerdy Sjin [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gang Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrock_soldier/pseuds/blackrock_soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sips is a trouble maker while Sjin is more of a nerd. They get together and a very odd relationship blooms. Teen!Sjips. / Yogscast fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t believe I snuck out. I’ve never done anything like that in my life!”

Sips grinned as the boy in his lap told him about the only exhilarating moment that he could possibly tell. He had brought Sjin to a lookout point to watch the sunset after convincing him to disobey his parents.. It was rather romantic. At least he thought so. “Pff, looks like you’re a bad boy like me now.”

“A bad boy, huh?” He glanced up at him. “I think I’d need a couple more scars and a reputation like yours.”

“A couple scars?”

Sjin reached up and traced the lines on his face. “You've been getting in fights again, haven't you?”

“So you’ve noticed?” Sips said, feeling his soft touch. “A couple of bastards started something and I had to end it.”

“I really wish you wouldn’t fight. I’m afraid you’ll really get hurt someday.”

Smiling, Sips was happy to have Sjin worry about him. He wrapped his arms around him in an embrace. “I won’t get hurt. I promise.

Sjin melted in his touch but wasn’t soothed by that, “I guess someone like you has to fight. You’ve got many enemies, haven’t you?”

“That’s right,” Sips said, “I can never let my guard down.”

“All because you left your gang for me...” Sjin said, looking quite forlorn.

“Don’t blame yourself,” he whispered in his ear, “I needed to get out of there. You just gave me a reason.”

Sjin blushed, “I still can’t believe it.”

“No one can.” Sips chuckled a bit. “Everytime I accompany you to your clubs, everyone steers clear of me and everytime I try to show my affection, you reject me.”

“It’s embarrassing...”

“I’m sorry,” He apologized sarcastically. “You’re just so alluring.”

“See. Embarrassing.”

Sips smiled. He enjoyed making his love blush and yet, he had to remember he didn’t bring him here just to be all lovey dovey. There was a bit of an issue. Well, not yet. He had to address it before it became one. “Hey, Sjin?”

“Yeah, Sipsy?...”

“We’ve talked about this a little before but remember when I told you about the dangers of being with me?”

“Yeah... you said that your enemies would target me to get to you.”

“Exactly but that was in the beginning and even though I promised I could protect you, I’m not so sure anymore.” Sips reached into his own jacket pocket. “I think it’s time to make sure that you can protect yourself when I can’t.”

“What do you mean?” Before Sjin knew it, Sips had pulled out a gun and put it in his hand. “This is... Where did you get this?!”

“Former gang member, remember?” Sips smirked.

“But Sips, this is-”

“It’s just a small pistol. You can carry it around with you and nobody will know. I’ll even teach you how to fire it.”

“Still-”

“Come here.” Sips pulled him over and helped him hold it out, pointing it towards the sky beyond the cliff edge. “Make sure the safety is off... Good...Slide your finger there... Uh huh... Yep, then pull the trigger.”

The silence of the night was broken by the gunshot and quickly fell back into silence. Sips was pleased. Sjin didn’t know what he felt. “Is this really okay?

“Of course!” Sips grinned happily. “Now you can ice anyone who tries to hurt you.”

Sjin sighed, “But carrying a gun is so... illegal.”

“But staying defenseless is stupid and I’ll be damned if someone gets their grimy hands on my Sjin.”

“Oh, Sips...” Sjin hid the gun in his jacket. “I can only see this ending poorly.”

“Don’t be such a babby,” Sips teased, “You said you wanted to be with me.”

Sjin rolled his eyes and sighed, “Worst decision of my life.”


	2. Prequel - All For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sips, A known gang member, falls in love with the very nerdy Sjin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear up any confusion, this is how the two met. Happy reading!

When I first laid my eyes on his fragile frame, he had barely no awareness of the world around him; spending his days reading and staying far away from everyone else. It was only from the corner of my eye that I noticed his simple existence as I ran with my gang on a daily basis. 

Pretending I was listening to the many people who flocked around us, and all the sounds that encompassed me, I found myself drawn to him even though he took up very little space. I’d like to think that’s why I was drawn to him. He was different from me and the people I chose to hang out with, and that fascinated me more than I would ever understand. That fascination was really the only thing that would ever bring two very different people together.

When I finally spoke to him, it had been nothing but a coincidence. Watching him as always, I witnessed two members of my gang approach him and attempt to take his money. If they had been from any other gang or completely irrelevant to me, I think I would have gone on without interfering, but I couldn’t keep walking when I could easily say something. “You know, I don’t think he has any money. You should bother someone else.”

“Sips?” 

“Believe me. You’re just wasting your time.”

They looked at each other and then at me, nodding their heads in understanding before leaving the boy and I alone. When they were out of earshot, I looked down at him who hadn't even looked up from his book once. “Hey, aren’t you going to thank me?”

“I didn’t ask you to help me, so no, I’m not.”

His voice was soft, and he had a very attractive accent. For someone who never spoke, he was very calming to listen to. Even though I could have left it there, I sat down beside him, “Okay then, well, what are you reading?”

“A book.”

“A book about what?”

“Wizards.”

“Oh,” He flipped a page, and I looked at the cover, “Isn’t that the one about the boy with the scar on his forehead or whatever?”

“Pff, close enough, I guess.” He answered, actually showing a bit of interest in what I was saying. “I’m guessing you don’t read much.”

“Is it that obvious?” 

He closed the book, and finally looked over at me. “Very, but you’re a gang member so I’m not surprised.”

“Ouch, you don’t beat around the bush do you?” 

“Well, it’s true, isn’t it?”

Raising an eyebrow, I chuckled, “I’m guessing this is part of why you’re alone. You sure are aggressive.”

“Ha! You’re calling me aggressive? I don’t go around taking money from everyone like you and those jerks.”

Taken aback by his harsh tongue, I didn’t know whether to fight back or congratulate him on his ability to insult someone, so I did neither. “Shit, son. You’re hardcore. I wish I would have talked to you sooner. I think I like you.”

His face grew red, and he laughed awkwardly, “W-what?”

“I’ve been watching you for a long time. I thought you were really wimpy and shit, but damn, you don’t let people push you around, do you?” I moved in closer.

He started shaking and shook his head, “P-please step back.”

“What’s the matter?” I asked, getting way too close.

“P-please. J-just go away.”

Raising an eyebrow, I pushed him to the ground and hovered above him, “Huh? You look really scared all of a sudden. Did I burst your bubble?”

There was fear written all over his face. Whatever aggressive attitude he had was gone. As I realized the truth, and he lost all the color in his face, he slid out from under me; running as far and fast as he could. I didn’t follow, but I wasn’t done with him. That was for sure. 

The next day, I followed him everywhere he went. He was so goddamn cute, and such a fucking nerd. Unaware, but on edge, he kept looking over his shoulder. It was only when he went to the anime club he went to every day that he lost all color in his face as I joined him there. It wasn’t like I was going to hurt him. I just wanted to be beside him.

His voice was shaking a bit as he read his manga, and I attempted to read mine, “W-what are you doing here?”

“Following you.” Turning the book over and flipping the pages rapidly, I raised an eyebrow in confusion, “What is this? Ninjas and shit. Oh wow, a giant fox! What the fuck! A baby?”

The teacher and the other students gave us looks of disgust, and he turned to me sheepishly, “Y-you have to be quieter. If you’re gonna stay, at least do that.”

“Fine.”

“Here. Try this one...” He handed me another, and took the one in my hand.

I did the same with that one as the previous one, “What the hell... Aw, shit! I love pirates!”

At his request, I was being a bit quieter, but apparently, I was reading the book wrong, “Um... You should be reading right to left... Top right corner, top left corner, bottom right corner, and then bottom left corner...”

“That’s confusing as fuck,” I said, continuing to read the book the wrong way.

He sighed, and I laughed at the pirate expanding like a balloon.

Time passed, and we left. He tried walking fast to avoid me, but I stayed with him pretty easily. Standing too close, he kept moving away with me just moving closer each time. His patience was growing thin, and I knew that, but it didn’t stop me at all. “Don’t you have some gang stuff to do?”

“Probably,” I mused, “I’d rather be with you though.”

He grumbled, “Listen, I’d really like some space. Haven’t you embarrassed me enough today?”

“Have I?”

“Yes!” He stopped walking, and turned to yell at me, “You figured me out, alright? I’m not some bad boy like you. I like anime, and all that stuff that makes me a nerd. You almost got me kicked out of my club, isn’t that enough? Are you done torturing me?”

It was then that what I was doing clicked in my mind. I was awkward when it came to basic human interaction, and I had come off as annoying. The way he was made me happy. I wasn’t trying to put him down. “Shit... I-I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to. I swear!”

“Then why are you harassing me like this?! Why would you, a gang member, hang around a loser like me?!”

Again, I was confused, “I told you why yesterday, didn’t I? I like you. You’re really cute. I just realized that last part today, though.”

“D-don’t be stupid!” His bright red faced turned away as he attempted to trudge away.

Grabbing his arm, I tried to convince him, “I’m fucking serious. I like you a lot. I think I have for a long time. What can I do to make you believe me.”

He stopped to consider it before pulling away, and turning around, “It doesn’t matter. You wouldn’t do it anyway.”

“I’ll do anything! Please, just give me a chance...”

Though, I thought he’d walk away again, he sighed and looked back at me, “You have to promise to behave. At least, when we are around other people. No rough housing, and no foul language. You have to act like you are not part of a gang.”

With a huge grin on my face, I agreed, “I’ll fucking do it!”

We were together. At least, in my mind. He seemed to think of me as a puppy who he could rely on. It wasn’t his fault, I knew. I still had to prove that I was dedicated to this. The days passed by easily, and I got to stay beside him. Things might have stayed that way if I had kept appearances with my gang as well, but I lost all will to even do that. 

All there was to me was my Sjin, and soon that caused a problem with my gang. Not only was I some lovesick puppy. I was a lovesick puppy over a guy. When I finally made it to a gang meeting after weeks of being absent, I was pounded on, but I didn’t heed. 

“Fucking pussy!” The sound of one familiar voice spit at me as a foot was slammed into my face. “You are a disgrace!”

There was blood everywhere, and bruises all over, but I spoke up to them without bringing any attention to it, “Call me what you want. I’ve chosen him over this goddamn so called gang. If anything, you are the fucking pussies here. We were friends once. We were family once. I’m glad I’m leaving. At least I can say, I never hurt anyone who didn’t deserve it, so fuck you! Fuck all of you!”

The next thing, I knew, I woke up in a garbage bin in the middle of nowhere. My body ached, but I had a much more important thing to worry about. Sjin had no idea of this. He was in trouble. 

I ran. I ran farther and faster than ever. Through all my stalking, I had learned where he lived. Throwing rocks at his window, I waited... I waited some more, and then I felt myself breathe out in relief as he came to the window to see me. He was safe. He was motherfucking safe.

With my broken body, I climbed up to him, and tumbled through the window. Kneeling beside me, he held me closely, but there wasn’t much he could do, and besides the pain, I would heal in time. “Hey, Sjinny?”

“S-Sipsy?”

Looking up at his beautiful face, I smiled. He was the change. He was the escape. I needed him so badly. “I’m not a gang member anymore. I gave it all up for you, and I got a hell of a beating for it. Well... All I’m trying to say here is, I fucking did it. I did everything you said. If you don’t want to be with me now, I think I may just die here so... So what’s your answer, Sjinny? Please tell me...”

Like a gorgeous waterfall, the tears fell from his eyes, and he held me softly, “I- I want to be with you! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry you got hurt!”

Tears fell from my eyes as well. I was in so much pain, but in his arms, I had reached nirvana. Things were going to be okay, but first I needed to finish things, “I accept your apology. Can you get the gun that I hid underneath your bed, please?”

“You did what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, That's how the two dorks fell in love. Thank you for reading. I love you, and your face. <3


	3. Serenity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sips changed his ways to be with Sjin, he began adjusting to a better life.

I was perfectly content to fall apart. If my life was in shreds back then, I would have still continued down that road. Gun in hand and wearing a terrifying expression, there was nothing I needed other than the satisfying sound of someone getting roughed up in an alley. And someone completely innocent at that. It was boredom... maybe even fear... all I know is it was almost too late to turn around and change. 

If my past self saw me now, I think he would spit in my face. I’m so stupidly happy and at peace, it’s disgusting. Ever since I made the decision to leave and got the shit beaten out of me, I’ve been grinning from ear to ear just thinking of him. Not only that. I’ve been sneaking into his house to sleep with him at night. His parent don’t know, and if I can help it, they never will. They’d fucking pack up and take Sjin with them if they knew their “perfect little angel” was getting cozy with me, and honestly, I think I’d snap if they took him away. He’s the only thing that matters to me. Even if I sound crazy, he literally saved me. Without him, I guarantee I’d be dead in the street out there, but now I’m more alive than ever, laying next to him in his warm bed. 

His skin is brushing against me and my heart is thumping out of my chest as he whispers to me half asleep. The sun won’t be up for a couple hours, but he won’t be completely up either, “Sipsy...I had a dream that I was a Pokemon trainer... but then I used my only Master Ball on a Magikarp... the dream turned into a nightmare...”

“Sjinny,” Pulling him even closer than he already was, I chuckled a bit, “You know I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.”

He blinked at me, half awake and half asleep still, but with my face inches from his and my arm wrapped around him securely, he smiled, “Mmm... I just needed to tell you. One day I want to make you play the games I like and read the manga I love.”

“Ha, you won’t have to make me. I want to at least be able to understand what you’re going on about. I want to make you do things that I like to do too.”

Raising an eyebrow, he smirked at me, “What you like to do? All you like to do is me.”

He wasn’t wrong. The urge I always felt to kiss him multiplied, but I held back. He was just playfully teasing me under the cover of being too sleepy to think straight. I would feel bad if he was kept up until sunrise anyway. “Well, you’re definitely my favorite thing to do. Other than that, I’d like to teach you how to protect yourself. Probably teach you how to fight. I’ll always put my life on the line to keep you safe, but you never know. The people I used to call friends are still angry at me, and I know they’d love to use you to make me angry. Anyhow, I’m just gonna make sure that in the short moments when I’m not here, you’ll be okay.”

“Mmm,” he closed his eyes again and began trying to go back to sleep, “I’m not afraid of them. You’re stronger, faster, and way more intimidating. No matter what, you’ll always save me, right?”

Trying so, so hard not to pull into a big hug, I simply kissed him on the forehead and closed my eyes as well, “Of course I will. You saved my life, and I’ll give it up forever to protect yours.”

“Mmm... You’re always so dramatic...”

“It’s better than being empty. I love you so much, Sjin.”

“Mmm... I love you too, Sipsy. I love you too...”


End file.
